You Can't Play With a Broken Toy
by Momiji Angel
Summary: Tyki kidnaps Allen, and he brings him back to the Earl, and Road. Allen's problem: How to withstand this, and will he break before his friends come? M for stuff like blood and things. Maybe Laven? I dunno, no Poker Pair this time, even though it is my Fav pairing. Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not abandoning my other story, but I need to get SOMETHING on this profile, so here's a new story I thought up while I was sick. ^-^ I will also be putting my actions on bold on this.**

"Shounen," the terrifyingly smooth voice called hauntingly from just outside the bathroom door, where everyone's favorite exorcist just happened to be hiding. He dare not even breathe, or the creeping stalker would find him.

**(Ow! Paper Cut! GAAAHGG!)**

"Shou~nen~" the smooth voice of the Noah yet again called, right next to Allen's ear. Allen yelped in surprise, before a hand grabbed his hair and cracked his head against the cracked, chipped painted wall. The last thing Allen felt was the warm, sticky liquid running down his neck as he sank to the floor, his vision dulling to black.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Tyki Mikk lifted the unconscious exorcist in his arms bridle style. Road's door would be at the other side of the building, and unfortunately, Allen couldn't pass through walls. The Noah sighed in exasperation. He was actually going to have to parade around the Black Order with a _living_ package that needed to be delivered relatively unscathed. Minus the slight head injury.

He looked down at his package. The white-haired boy's skin was pale, and his blood was crimson red against the light background. The coat that it seemed, the boy never took off, was already soaked. He would need medical attention soon if he was going to survive this. And they, specifically Road and the Earl, needed him alive. For torturing, probably, Tyki mused. He headed out the door, and straight down the hall.

"Raah!"

Tyki easily sidestepped the hammer that slammed into the ground next to him. Without so much as a sound of warning, he was behind the red-head exorcist, and he whispered in the teen's ear, "Watch where you're swinging. I'm supposed to deliver him alive, not burnt to a crisp."

Lavi's eye widened, and he turned to look at the Noah behind him. The white-topped bundle in his arms was completely limp. The back of his head, or the hair on it at least, was a deep pinkish red, and the matted hair was dripping the red substance that had stained it. The sticky, warm fluid dripping onto the floor in a small pool.

Lavi charged, but was stopped short. Tyki's hand had phased through the whitette's chest, and the, now slightly conscious, exorcist went completely stiff.

"One more step, and the boy dies," the Noah hissed menacingly.

Allen screamed, it was a blood-curdling wail of pain and fear. His face contorted in agony and his pale face took on a sickly tinge. The hand around his heart was squeezing gently, but that was enough.

**Yeah, so... tell me what you think! I want to know. I will be updating both stories as inspiration comes to me. I absolutely LOVE how awesome Tyki is.**

***glomps Tyki***

**Tyki: Get off.**

**Me: NooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooOOOOoOOOOOOOOoooooo ooooooooooooooo! You are my stalker! You're so awesome!**

**Tyki: Get off. *struggles***

**Me: I AM MADE OF FABULOUS RAINBOW WILLPOWER. TASTE THE RAINBOW!**

**Tyki: *running away, gets caught by rainbow stream* GAHGH! THIS TASTES NOTHING LIKE SKITTLES! SPICY!**

**Me: Hah, that's what you get for struggling. And you can't faze through me either. ^-^**

**Tyki: Wait, seriously? WHY?!**

**Lavi: Because you are a creepy sadistic stalker. *turns to readers* Review, we wanna know what you think. We can't all read minds like Wisely. And this will soon have some rated M stuff, like blood, (very detailed injuries) and stuffs.**

**Me: Don't be so mean to Tyki, he's my favorite. But still... he is a creeper, and a stalker...**

**Lavi: BYE!**


	2. Notification

**Hey... nice to know you people have been keeping up with me. :) I'm going to get more story up as soon as possible, but I spend an unusually long time doing homework, and I'm going to Yaumacon. Plus I am gonna go see my therapist/psychologist/mental health associate on Fridays, maybe to get me help with focus and school. I'm failing 3 of my classes right now. I am not going to abandon all of my lovely readers, but I need some time to get my shit together, get some help for my anxiety, and focus problems (almost definitely ADD) and my stress-induced-arm-movements. I probably won't update for a while. Plus if I can't focus I can't write! So I will see you all sometime! Keep reading fanfiction!**

**-Miji Out**


End file.
